


Nothing

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So that’s it then, all of this meant nothing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

“So that’s it then, all of this meant nothing?”

“It never meant anything and if you thought it did then that is your fault and not mine, I didn’t give you any misgivings on what this was.”

“Funny but when you were whispering that you loved me into my ear there’s only so many ways that could go.”

“Heat of the moment Wesson, that was all. We had a mutual agreement, a friends with benefits thing if you will, and now is the time to end it. I can make partner this year and I’m not letting anything get in my way.”

“Didn’t think that I was just ‘anything’.”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you actually thought that this would turn into something.”

“…I didn’t think anything. Guess the whole persona fits you.”

“What persona?”

“The corporate douchebag.”

“Feel better? I thought name calling was a bit more than your age group.”

“Not name calling if its true.”

“This meeting is over.”

“That’s how you live, isn’t it? Meeting after meeting, office hours after office hours, suits, and diets, and trying so desperately to make everyone like you that you’re willing to do things you never wanted and throw away everyone around you just so you can have that name. Partner.”

“I didn’t expect some office lackey who works in customer services to understand.”

“You feel better? I thought name calling was a bit more than your age group.”

“Don’t parrot me.”

“Sure, I’m just an office lackey that works in customer services, I’m not going to hide that and I’m not ashamed of that. But at least I can honestly say that I hate my job and want something more.”

“Look if you don’t have anything different to say then leave.”

“Least I’m not wasting my life in the hopes of getting promoted to partner.”

“Get out.”

“Touched a nerve there, didn’t I?”

“I said get out.”

“Fine, I’m going. I’m bringing my resignation letter tomorrow anyway, I’m sick of this company. Oh and, one more thing, Mr. Smith?”

“What?”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> There is a graphic accompanied with this fic here: http://txdora.tumblr.com/post/135362408401/wincestmas-day-4-so-thats-it-then-all-of-this


End file.
